


Why Ice Cream?

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has a hard time understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Ice Cream?

"So, why ice cream?"

Roxas asked that question before he could really think about it, but now that it had been asked, Roxas continued staring at his ice cream bar as it started to dribble down.

"What's wrong with ice cream?" Hayner stood up, pointing his own ice-cream bar like a struggle bat.

"Nothing's wrong with ice cream, but... why ice cream? Why not pickles, or cotton candy, or soft-pretzels? The melted bits of ice cream had hit his hands, making them sticky from his hesitation. Roxas licked the rest of the melt from the bottom of the Popsicle before it could make a further mess.

"Ice cream is ice cream! That's why!"

Roxas stood up as well, pointing his melting ice-cream bar at Hayner, "But if we have it all the time, then doesn't it stop being special?"

"It's ice cream!"

"But why?" Roxas became genuinely curious.

"Don't ask stupid questions! There's only one way to settle this!"

"Settle this?"

"Meet me at the struggle ring, tomorrow! I'll show you why ice cream!" With that, Hayner walked out of their Usual Place, leaving Roxas, not so much curious, as genuinely confused.

***

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! It's time for everyone's favorite event...struggle!" The announcer's voice dwarfed the sandlot and deafened the audience. The smell of buttered popcorn, and yes, ice cream filled the stands. "As always we have an exciting match for you, as our contestants take it head to head over one of the most relevant questions of our time, 'Why ice cream?' Why ice cream, indeed. Let's take the action to our floor reporters, Pence and Olette!"

"Thank you." Olette kept her voice clear and steady, just as she had been told. "Today we're here on the edge of the struggle ring, and it's a fight to the finish as we decide what's better, ice cream or pickles. What does the audience say, Pence?"

"Well, Olette, I'm here in the stands now, and I'm about to ask this gentleman--"

"Hey chicken wuss! I'll tell you what! I'm better than ice cream or pickles, and if you have an issue with that--"

"Thank you, Pence!" Olettle called over the din of the crowd, "the action is about to start! We have Hayner in the Blue Corner and Roxas in the Red Corner! Who will win!"

***

Roxas stood across the ring from Hayner, his hand clutching the struggle bat until his knuckles turned white. Confused or not, this was still a match, and darn it if Roxas wouldn't do his best.

"I'll show ya!" Hayner started fast, leaping from his corner of the ring and knocking Roxas back with a quick chain of hits.

Though his breath remained scattered, Roxas jumped up and regained his footing, returning Hayner's chain of hits with some of his own. The minute continued, Hayner looked just as determined as Roxas to not be the loser, and as the announcer counted down the remaining seconds: five, four, three, two, one, they collapsed in the middle of the ring, using their clubs not as weapons, but as support.

"And the winner is, with a score of 102 to 98, Roxas!" The crowd cheered. Then, they quited down, and Vivi's voice, just barely asked, "Does that mean pickles are better than ice cream?"

Everyone contemplated that.

"That was something." Roxas grinned at an equally exhausted Hayner.

"You betcha. So, what now?"

Roxas laughed as he realized what was going on. "Actually, I'm the mood for ice cream. And you can pay."


End file.
